


i want your hot love and emotion

by BerryliciousCheerio



Series: pink lemonade [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, these losers keep dancing around the heart of the matter aka they're both super in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: “You definitely won’t remember this later,” she murmurs, glancing away, spotting Jason’s red hoodie in the crowd.  “But if you do, we can talk.”or: kim's drunk this time, trini's a mess, and they just can't seem to get the timing right





	i want your hot love and emotion

**Author's Note:**

> youcanbemysanity: "84. ‘We should go home.’"
> 
> i feel like im putting these two through a bit much
> 
> content warnings: vomit, alcohol
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

“TRINI!”

Kim’s totally wasted.  Just flat out smashed, Trini’s sure of it because Kim’s never that boisterous outside of training, maybe?  She’s loud, sure, laughs loudly and speaks animatedly, but she’s never like—like she used to be, Trini figures.  Or some approximation of how she used to be.

As it stands, a totally-intoxicated-Kim is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, clutching a red solo cup and grinning wide when she spots Trini.  

“Hey,” she says, walking towards her with purpose.  Her breath is sweet, like she’s been sucking down wine coolers and Trini guesses that she’s been mixing her drinks which probably means Kim’s a lot drunker than she’d planned on.  “I was looking for you.”

“You found me,” Trini deadpans, dropping her beer back onto the counter she was leaning against and straightening.  Jason’s gotta be around her somewhere and he’s their DD for the night (roughly translated: he drew the short straw and has been giving everyone shit ever since).

When Trini looks up, Kim’s struggling to focus on her, her eyes crossing slightly whenever she tries.  “I had something important to tell you,” she says after a quiet, bordering awkward moment where it feels like she’s trying to memorize what Trini’s nose stud looks like.

Trini waits a beat.  Then, when it’s obvious Kim’s zoned out again, Trini prompts, “And...?”

“Don’t remember.  You’re pretty though.”

Entirely unsure of how those two subjects connect, Trini blushes just the same.  “We should go home,” she says instead.  “You’re pretty drunk.”

“Suuuuper drunk,” Kim confirms.  “I got challenged to see who could do more shots.”

“Who won?”

“Me, obviously.”

She kind of fumbles  _obviously_ , turns it into something Trini has to assume is drunk Kim speak for the word.  She tries to fight off the growing affection that’s warming her chest, the smile inching across her face, but utterly fails.  

Whatever.  There’s no one around to witness how disgustingly soft she gets when it comes to Kim.  

“That’s my girl,” she hums, slipping an arm around Kim’s waist and reaching across with the other to snag her cup and set it on the counter next to her beer.  “Let’s find Jason.”

Kim’s head lolls to the side, her cheek pressing against the crown of Trini’s head.  She’s kind of deadweight when she’s this drunk and Trini is desperately thankful for ranger strength, the only thing making it possible for her to kind of shuffle the taller girls towards the door.

“I would  _love_  to be your girl,” Kim whispers.  “But you get all freaked out when I try to girl me up.  Girl you up.”  She pauses, her body sagging a little more against a now frozen Trini.  “Wife you up?  Eventually, I guess.”  

She’s not even really talking to Trini anymore; it sounds more like it’s just a matter of her train of thought being verbalized.  It’s cute.  And terrifying.

“You’re wasted, Kimberly,” Trini says, trying for calm, trying for cool.  Trying for anything but the uneven tempo her heart’s slamming out against her ribs.

“You’re in denial, Trinity,” Kim shoots back.  

It’s just as Trini actually starts to get her shit together, just enough to form sentences, that Kim doubles over and heaves, empties the content of her stomach onto the floor in front of them.

She hasn’t been this drunk in a while, Trini knows.  Maybe the alcohol’s just hitting her harder because of that.

Trini’s rationalizing, yeah, and she’s fucking aware of it.  But this is—it’s all something for Future Trini to deal with, because Present Trini is holding Kim’s hair back and running a hand up and down her spine, smoothing over the sheer back of her shirt as the other girl begins to retch again.

“Hey,” Trini coos after the vomiting subsides.  “We really should head home now.  You’re gonna be fine in a few hours, but I think the party should be over for us.”

Kim nods miserably, pouting.  “I want to talk about us,” she says.  “Later.  I know you feel something.”  Her breath is sour now, and it’s probably a testament to just how much Trini feels that she’s not bailing on her right now.  Not just handing her off to Jason and ditching.

“You definitely won’t remember this later,” she murmurs, glancing away, spotting Jason’s red hoodie in the crowd.  “But if you do, we can talk.”

 

 

(Kim doesn’t bring it up again.  Trini can’t be sure if she’s relieved or wrecked.  There’s gotta be a word for both, right?)

 

 

 


End file.
